One Shot CLex
by darkhairveelaharry
Summary: Each chapter is a one shot. They can stand seperately or together. They follow the same timeline. CLex
1. Where's Clark?

Love's Return

Author: darkhairveelaharry

disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the songs used in this story. I don't make nay money from this.

I would like to thank my beta Ditzy 1978.

The alarm starts to buzz so a tanned hand comes out of a bundle of blankets to turn it off. The bundle starts to move on the bed when there is a knocking on the door.

"Clark are you awake? I'm making French toast for breakfast so hurry and get ready for school." Martha Kent's voice says from the other side of the door.

Clark groans but tosses the blanket aside. He starts to gather his clothes together. He decides to wear a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and work boots. He showers, gets dressed and makes his way into the kitchen ten minutes later. He squeezes his father's shoulder and kisses his mother's cheek before he sits down and starts to eat. Halfway through the meal he speaks.

"I'm going to go and visit Lex today after school. I'll do my chores before I leave for school," he says but you can see the worry in his eyes.

Jonathan sighs in anger and frustration. He just can't seem to understand what his wife and son see in Lex Luthor. Martha just smiles because she knows that her son cares deeply for Lex.

"That's fine will you be home for dinner?" she asks giving her husband a pointed look. Clark shakes his head.

"No, but I won't be out too late. I'm going to do my chores." and with that said he wolfs down the rest of his breakfast and runs out the door. Fifteen minutes later he comes back in carrying a basket full of eggs and places them on the counter. He washes his hands at the sink and grabs his bag. He kisses his mother and waves good-bye to his dad before he leaves to meet Lana to ride to school together.

He just makes it to the end of the driveway when Lana pulls up. He jumps into the passenger seat and they leave for school.

"What are you doing today after school?" She asks casually.

"I'm going to see Lex." He answers.

They sit in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to school. Lana parks the car and they meet Chloe and Pete in front of the school. They meet Lana's new boyfriend, of a couple of months, Jack White. They talk for a few minutes and make their way to their first class.

School flies by and we find our favorite superhero waving goodbye to his friends and walking towards Lex's mansion he waves goodbye to his friends and as soon as the coast is clear Clark starts running at super speed. He makes it to Lex's a few minutes later. He stops just outside of the gates and stays there for a few minutes to make it seem as if he was dropped off by one of his friends.

He knocks on the door and Lex's butler, James, answers the door. 

"Ah Mr. Clark. Come in and I'll tell Master Luthor you are here." He says as he motions for Clark to enter. Clark steps in the door and says, "I want to surprise him. Can you tell me where he is and if he has anyone in with him."

"He's in his study and he's alone. I'll go and make some tea." James and Clark walk down the hall but separate outside of the study. Clark drops his bag outside of the door and knocks. He hears Lex say for him to enter. He opens the door to find himself looking at Lex's back. He clears his throat but Lex doesn't turn around. He clears it a little louder and Lex jumps. He was so lost in his thoughts he forgot that someone had knocked on his door. He turns around to find the object of his thoughts giving him a sheepish grin. Lex walks forward to greet Clark.

"I didn't mean to scare you but shouldn't you still be in your office working." Clark asks as Lex finally reaches him and pats him on the shoulder.

"I have meetings most of the day tomorrow, so I decided to work just half a day. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I just wanted to spend the rest of my day with my best friend. Is there something wrong with that?" Clark asks with an innocent look.

Lex chuckles. "Why don't we go to the game room and play some pool."

Clark nods his head and they make their way to the game room. James sees them as they are leaving and follows with the tea.

While Clark is with Lex, his friends are meeting with his parents.

"I can't believe that Clark is turning eighteen next Saturday." Exclaims Martha. The others agree.

"How are we going to keep him away from here 'till it's time for the party?" Asks Pete.

"I talked to Lex and he said that he would keep Clark occupied till time for the party." Answers Lana.

The group keeps talking about the small surprise party they are going to have for Clark. Lex and Clark were enjoying themselves until Lionel burst into the room.

"I thought I told you to take over the Benson Corporation, not merge with it. What do you think you are doing?" Lionel rants stalking closer to Lex. He lifts his hand to strike him when suddenly his hand is stopped. Lionel turns to find Clark holding his wrist and panting in anger.

"Don't think I'll stand by and let you hurt my friend." Clark hisses.

"Lex, tell your friend ,the farm boy, that this is none of his business. I don't think you'll like what I'll do."

"I don't think you'll like what I'll do." Snaps Clark. Lex moves around his father to place his hand upon Clark's shoulder. Clark almost instantly calms down.

"Why don't you go wash up and we'll go and get something to eat? I'll only be a few minutes with my father." Lex says in a passive voice. Clark nods and stalks from the room. Lionel is enraged. He starts pacing in front of Lex. He has his hands in his pockets. He is playing with a small lead box. He opens the box in pocket. He stops to face his son.

"Don't think I'll let this pass Lex. You will learn to follow orders. I told you to take over that company. I will give you a lesson you will never forget." Lionel hisses and stalks towards the doors. He opens the door to find Clark standing in the hall. As soon as Lionel gets close to Clark he watches as the young man grabs his head. He hears the boy groan and Lex yell out Clark's name. Lionel turns near the end of the hall to watch is son grab Clark and he sees the expression on Lex's face.

Lionel walks out to his limo and tells the driver to take him home. He pulls the box out of his pocket to find that a piece of meteor rock the size of a golf ball. He had been confused at to what happened to the Kent boy but he has just realized that the ball was in the lead box when Clark was in the room and it wasn't in the hallway. He grins evilly because he has finally realized the way to make his son pay. He laughs and gets on the phone.

Meanwhile, Lex is carrying Clark to his bedroom. He places the unconscious man on his bed and calls his parents.

Martha and Jonathan are just waving goodbye to the four teens when the phone rings. Martha rushes into the living room and answers the phone.

"Hello, Kent residence."

"Mrs. Kent, this is Lex Luthor. I was calling to let you know that Clark passed out. I put him to bed and I thought I would call to let you know that he won't be home until tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"He was standing in the hallway while I dealt with my father and as soon as he walked into the hall Clark grabbed his head and fell over."

"Oh my, thank you for calling."

She hangs up and turns to Jonathan. She explains to him what is going on and he turns to rush out the door when she stops him. She drags him to their bedroom and makes him get ready for bed.

Lex hangs up the phone and makes his way to his closet. He changes into his pajamas and gets out a pair to dress Clark in. He walks over and changes Clark. He pulls the blanket up to Clark's chest and climbs into the other side of the king size bed.

A few hours later Clark snuggles into the warmth behind him, when suddenly the warmth moans. Clark opens his eyes to find himself being held by Lex. He tries to remember what happened, but the last thing he remembers is standing in the hallway waiting for Lex when Lionel walks out. Suddenly a pain shoots thru his head and the world starts spinning and then goes black. He sighs and decides to just go back to sleep and ask Lex what happened in the morning.

Lex wakes up the following morning to find himself with a raging hard on and cuddling Clark. He sits and looks at Clark and instead of seeing closed eyes he finds himself staring into green ones. Clark smiles and sits up.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but when you passed out I brought you to my bedroom and called your parents." Answers Lex.

"I also told your mother you would be home this morning, but you are welcome to come back tomorrow and we'll do something fun." Lex states in a calm voice.

Clark nods his head and turns his head to see his clothes are on the chair beside the bed. The two get up and Lex heads to his bathroom while Clark grabs his clothes and walks across the hall into a guest bedroom to use the bathroom. They meet fifteen minutes in the hall and make their way to the dining room for breakfast. They talk about nothing important each feeling the other out. Halfway through the meal each goes quiet lost in their own thoughts.

'It was so nice to hold Clark, but I know that he could never feel that way for me. I mean hell, he's not even eighteen yet. What are we going to do next Saturday until his party. Hmmmmmmmmmm it was nice to wake up in the same bed with Clark.' Rambles Lex in his head.

Clarks thoughts are just as rambled. 'I can't believe he was holding me. I don't have a chance with him though. Why would someone that sexy want someone like me, but it did feel nice to wake up in his arms. I felt so loved and comfortable.'

The two are brought out of their thoughts when Lionel burst into the room. He takes note that Clark is there at 6 o'clock in the morning. He smiles inwardly. He places his hand on the wall behind Clark. What the other two don't know is that he's left a near invisible bug on the wall.

"I won't be able to make the meeting this afternoon and thought we could do it this morning." Lionel says with a smile.

Both boys look at him warily. Lex speaks first. "I'll meet you in my office in twenty minutes just let me finish here and take Clark home."

Lionel nods his head and leaves the room. As soon as he leaves the room he takes out his cell phone.

"Record for the next ten minutes." he hangs up and moves into the shadows.

"What time do you want me to come by tomorrow?" asks Clark.

"How about you come by about noon. We'll have lunch and then decide what do for the day." answers Lex as he stands.

Clark nods his head as he too stands to leave. They walk out of the mansion and into Lex's Porsche. He drives Clark home. Unknown to them Lionel reenters the dining room and removes the bug from the wall. He heads straight for Lex's office.

The Kents rush outside when they see Lex pull in front of the house. Martha scans Clark for any injuries and starts to usher him into the house. "You go lie down. I'll bring you some chicken soup, that will make you feel better." She turns to look at Lex from the door and smiles. "Thank you for taking care of him." Lex nods his head and gets back into the car and leaves. Jonathan walks into the house to find his son lying on the couch.

"What happened, son?" He asks.

"I'm not sure. Lex and I were playing pool. Lionel comes in and goes to strike Lex. I stop him and Lex asks me to go and wash up and we'd leave a few minutes later to get dinner. I was standing in the hallway when Lionel came out of the office. He was standing a few feet from me when a sharp pain shot across my head and the hall started spinning. Then everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up in bed. Lex told me what he saw this morning over breakfast. He also asked me to come by tomorrow around noon and we'll do something fun." Answers Clark.

Martha and Jonathan look between themselves worried. Their thoughts the same. 'what could have happened. The only time he feels weak is when he is near kryptonite.' That is when it hits them. Lionel had kryptonite on himself somewhere.

Clark gets up from the couch and looks to his parents. He gathers his gloves and goes outside to start his chores. His parents sit on the couch and look to each other.

ckLLckLLckLLckLLckLL

The next morning Clark wakes up at five a.m. and gets ready to do his chores. He has breakfast and makes small talk with his parents. He hurries through his chores and takes a shower. He stands in front of his closet for what seems like forever trying to decide what to wear. He finally decides on a nice green and brown plaid shirt with brown jeans and black combat boots. He gets dressed and looks to his alarm clock. He finds he still has an hour until he has to be at the mansion so he decides to shave and put on his favorite cologne. He is just finishing brushing his teeth when he notices it's eleven thirty. He says goodbye to his parents and runs all but the last quarter mile to the mansion. He decides to just walk that.

Twenty feet from the gate he notices a black van is parked. He hears the click of a door opening and turns to see three men getting out of the back of the van. He starts to feel dizzy and falls to his knees. The pain in his head is unbearable. He doesn't feel two of the men come up behind him and drag him to the van. He passes out as they are throwing him into the back of the van.

Lex paces the game room waiting for Clark. He can't seem to stop thinking about him. Every few seconds he checks his watch to see what time it is. When Clark hasn't shown up by twelve-thirty. Lex walks into the hall and towards the front door. He sees James along the way.

"I'm going for a walk. If anyone calls while I'm gone tell them I'm busy and I'll get back to them when I get done." Lex says.

James nods and opens the door for Lex. Lex sets out to walk along the dirt path leading to his driveway. It doesn't make it more than fifteen feet from the gate when he sees something glinting in sun. He walks the short distance and finds a watch sitting in the middle of the road. He picks it up and almost drops it. He turns the watch over and reads the inscription on the back.

_Clark,_

_Happy 16th birthday_

_Lex_

Lex rushes back to the house and to his study. He calls the Kent's house. Jonathan answers the phone.

"Hello, Kent residence."

"Mr. Kent, this is Lex Luthor. Is Clark there? He was supposed to be here at noon and he hasn't shown up. I also found his watch on the road to my house." Asked Lex hurriedly.

Jonathan is quiet for a minute until he calls for Martha. Martha takes the phone.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." She says and hangs up the phone. Lex walks outside to wait for the Kents, as they rush to get into their truck. They arrive a short time later. Lex ushers them into the game room and tells James along the way to bring some coffee and tea. Lex motions for them to sit and gives Martha the watch. She starts to cry as soon as she sees it. Jonathan holds his wife. James brings the tea and they each sip on their tea.

"He was so excited about coming here today. He left with just enough time to get here at noon." Martha says with tears in her eyes.

The two men nod. They grow silent. Each lost in their thoughts. They call the cops but they say until Clark has been missing for 48 hours there is nothing they can do.

The two men pace the room while Martha sits on a chair and stares at her sons watch. James enters the room three hours later with a small package.

"This was just delivered special delivery."

He hands the package to Lex and leaves the room. Lex opens the package to find a video inside. He walks to the VCR and puts it in. He turns it on and they sit back to watch the video.

It starts with a sign being held in front of the camera. It reads: _This is what happens when I don't get what I want. _

The screen goes black and then suddenly a grey stone room came into focus. At first all you could see was grey wall but the camera turned and there stood Clark shackled to the wall, chin touching his chest. They noticed he was fully clothed but for shoes. The camera goes in closer and they can see that a small pendant is hanging around his neck. The camera goes even closer and it can be seen that what looked like a small pendant is actually a small green crystal, the size of a two caret diamond.

Martha and Jonathan gasp. Lex looks at them for a second and turns back to the tape. They watch as a man dressed from head to toe completely in black walks toward Clark. He lifts the boy's chin and they can see that he has a black eye and blood running from his lip. Another man comes from behind the camera, dressed the same as the first, he pulls a knife out and cuts off Clark's shirt. He then cuts away his pants, leaving him to hang there in royal blue boxer briefs, socks and the necklace. The screen goes black and another sign is in front of the camera. I will contact you later with my demands. Finally there is just static. Martha is crying into her husband's chest and Lex stares at the screen.

Lex lunges for the phone and calls the police. He tells them about the tape. He hangs up when it is confirmed that someone will be right out there.

Thirty minutes later two officers are shown into the game room. They are met by two pacing, angry, worried men and a tearful woman sitting on a love seat. Lex lets the officers watch the tape. They interview the trio and take the tape for evidence. They leave with a promise to be in touch within the next few days.

Lex sits on the chair opposite from love seat, while Jonathan sits with his wife. Lex clears his throat.

"Why did they focus on the necklace?" Lex asks, the Kents look at each other and Jonathan slowly nods his head.

"Clark is allergic to meteor rock. It makes him sick, that is probably why he passed out the other night." Martha almost whispers.

Lex looks pensive for a few minutes then looks at his watch.

"Since it's so late would you like to stay the night? Would you like something to eat?" He asks

"We will take you up on the offer to stay the night, but I'm sure that you will agree I'm not in the mood to eat. I just want to lie down and wake up from this nightmare." Answers Jonathan. Martha just shakes her head beside him. They stand and Lex leads them to a door a few floors up. He leads them to a door and stops. 

"You can stay in this room. The room across the hall is the one the one that Clark uses when he stays over. I'm the only other door on the floor. Just knock if you need anything."

They nod and enter the room. He walks the short distance to his room and goes in. He shuts the door with a sigh. He walks a short distance towards the bed but falls short and crumples to the ground in tears. He never hears the door open, but he jumps when he feels arms wrap around him. He turns his head and stares into the kind face of Martha Kent.

"I know that you care for Clark. He cares for you, too. Don't keep these feeling bottled up, they won't help you and they won't help Clark."

Lex looks shocked for a split second till his resolve dissolves and disappears and he starts to cry even harder. Martha rocks him till he's all cried out and asleep. Jonathan walks into the room to see his wife holding a tear stained Lex. He takes him from his wife's arms. She turns down the blanket and he lays Lex on the bed. She takes off his shoes and tucks him in. They both quietly leave the room and make their way to the room they are staying in. They take off their shoes and get into bed. They lay there a few minutes till Jonathan speaks up.

"He really cares for him doesn't he?"

"Yes, I think it's even deeper than I first thought." she replies. They grab onto each other and sleep fitfully the rest of the night.

Lex awakes the next morning and tries to remember how he got into bed. Suddenly it all comes back to him. He blushes but decides to get ready for the day. He showers and dresses casual. He walks to the small dining room to find the two Kents seated and drinking coffee. Martha smiles when she sees him. He sits across from Jonathan but only grabs a cup of coffee. They sit there in silence in lost in thoughts of the one they love. James walks into the room.

"A box was just delivered. I had it put into the game room." He steps aside and watches as they leave and run into the game room. He starts to clean up.

Lex runs over to a box double the size of a shoe box. He rips the brown paper off and tears the lid off. He gasps. The Kents come closer. Inside are the clothes Clark was wearing and another videotape. Lex puts the tape in and they sit back to watch. The video starts showing a red wall. The camera turns and a cherry bedpost is shown, then a red coverlet. Finally it shows Clark awake and chained to the middle of the bed by his wrists. He is struggling to break the chains that hold each wrist to the posts. He has sweat pouring down his face. Suddenly he stops struggling and looks at something behind the camera.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" He demands.

There is a laugh and a man in black appears off to the side of the bed. He reaches out and slaps Clark's face. He turns back to face the unknown man as he pulls bigger ball of crystal out of his pocket. He touches Clark with it. He groans and his eyes shut. The video goes to static. Nothing else appears so Lex calls the police and tells them they received another video. Just as he hangs up the phone rings.

"Hello"

"Did you like the video?"

"Who are you? Where is Clark? Tell me now, what do you want?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. I'll be in touch with you soon."

The line went dead. Lex drops the phone. He walks to the cabinet and grabs a bottle of scotch and a glass. Just as he is finishing his third glass the detective walks in. He asks a few questions and takes the tape as evidence. Lex decides that he is going to just stay there and drink his sorrows away. He never notices that the bottle or glass are taken after his sixth glass, all he knows is that he doesn't hurt as bad. He is led to his room and laid on the bed. He passes out right before his shoes are taken off. Martha goes to the room they are staying in and lies down. Jonathan goes back to their place to get a few things.

The days pass slowly. Martha called the school on Monday to let them know about Clark. Lana, Chloe, Pete and Jack showed up Monday after school and stayed till eleven and have showed up at the same time every day. They don't receive another phone call or video till Thursday around five in the evening. James comes into the game room with a small box, just like the first one. He hands the box to Lex who immediately opens it. He puts the video in and they all sit back to watch. The date on the video shows that it was taken on Monday.

Red is all they see. Suddenly the screen blurs and you can tell the camera is moving. It focuses on a bed and Lex, Martha, and Jonathan realize it's the same room as the last tape. Clark is still chained to the bed as before and he struggles to pull the chains from the bed. He has blood trickling from his wrists where he has rubbed them raw. He suddenly stops struggling and a look of hate shows on his face.

"What do you want from me?" He demands.

A man dressed like before walks to the bed. He shakes his head and caresses Clark's cheek. Clark shrinks from the touch so the man smacks him. He smacks him hard enough to whip his head to the side. Clark groans and starts to struggle. The man laughs. He snaps his fingers and two more men enter dressed like the first. Clark starts to struggle even more furiously. The man nods and the two men get on the bed. Each man grabs one of Clark's legs and holds it to his chest. Clark tries to kick and struggle. A ball gag appears and is put into his mouth. He rips the boxers from Clark's body and gets between Clark's legs on the bed. He opens his pants to show he is fully erect and ready. He puts a condom on and slams into Clark. He laughs over the muffled screams coming from the seventeen year old.

He slams into the young body over and over. He throws his head back in pure pleasure. He grunts and stills as he releases his seed. He pulls out and rips the condom off. He pours the sperm on Clark's face. The men laugh as Clark tries to move his face out of the way.

The first man leaves but reappears with a green crystal the size of a basketball in his hands. Clarks start shaking and foaming at the mouth. He thrashes on the bed. His eyes roll back into his head and he is deathly still. The video goes to static.

The girls are sobbing and the three others are holding Lex back. He is trying to rush to the door. Suddenly the phone rings. Martha answers. She hands the phone to Lex.

"Hello"

"Yes, if you want to know my demands and save Clark Kent. Meet at the fountain in the park in Metropolis in three hours. If you tell anyone or bring anyone with you I'll kill the Kent boy."

The line goes dead and Lex runs out of the room. Martha calls the police while Jonathan chases Lex.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan shouts.

"To get Clark back. Don't ask where I'm going or try to follow me, they'll kill him if you do." with that said Lex runs outside and to his Porsche. He jumps in and speeds away.

He races to Metropolis. He parks as close to the park as he can. He looks at his watch to see his still has awhile. He sits on the rim of the fountain and waits.

'I'll kill whoever did this. I'll kill them. Noone touches that which is mine.' Lex keeps repeating these thoughts in his head. He never notices that someone come up behind him and knocks him out with a blow to the head.

Lex wakes up a few hours disoriented. He shakes his head and looks around. He's in the red room from the videos. He looks at the bed to see that Clark is still unconscious and chained to the bed. He gets up from the floor and walks to the bed. He takes the necklace off of Clark and throws it out the window. He thinks he's gotten all of the meteor rock out of the room but he's wrong because the room is laced with it. He takes his shirt off and wets it with water from a flower vase. He starts wiping off Clark's face.

The door opens and in walks a man dressed in black.

"What do you want from me? Why hurt him to get to me?" Lex shouts.

"I knew it would be the only way to hurt you. I told you that I would teach you a lesson." the man replies. He pulls off his mask to show it's Lionel Luthor his father. Lex pales but then becomes even more enraged.

He makes to attack his father when two men rush in and grab him. He struggles with them and they knock him out again. He wakes up a few hours later to find himself sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He looks over to find he is only inches from the head of the bed. He looks to see that Clark is awake.

"I'm sorry Clark. I never thought my father would do this." Lex whispers.

Clark shakes his head. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I could never blame you." He looks at Lex with a look full of love and devotion. Lex struggles to free himself from the ropes that bind him. He moves the chair till he pokes his hand against something sharp. He moves till he is moving the ropes against it cutting into them.

"How are you feeling Clark?" He asks.

"I feel a little better, still sorta weak but not as much as before." He replies.

"We are going to have a serious conversation once we leave here." Lex whispers.

Clark nods and the door bangs open. Lionel walks in.

"Ahh I see my son is awake. Did you have a nice nap?"

Lex doesn't answer so Lionel walks to the bed and slaps Clark's face. 

"Stop, don't. I'll do or say anything you want just don't hurt him." Lex screams. Lionel laughs and motions for someone else to enter. Two men enter, one goes to stand beside Lex while the other unchains Clark. A third man enters dragging a small wooden table in. They place Clark on the table and attach his hands and legs to the legs of the table. He moves away and brings in a video camera.

Clark struggles against the bonds. Suddenly someone plunges into him. When he screams Lionel sticks it into his mouth and grabs his hair.

"If you bite me I will kill Lex in front of you and then kill you." He says in a deadly voice. Clark nods his head but that doesn't stop the pained sounds coming from him.

Lex is being held down as he shouts. "Get away from him. I'll kill you. I don't care if you are my father, I'll kill you."

Lionel laughs and switches places with the other man. The first man finishes in Clarks mouth then Lionel finishes there. Clark starts to spit and vomit. Lionel laughs. They unchain Clark and place him back on the bed. This time they don't tie him back up because he is so weak. They leave. Lex continues to work on his ropes. Clark crawls across the bed and stumbles to stand just as Lex breaks the ropes. Lex catches him and places him back onto the bed.

"I love you, Clark. I will get us both out of here." Lex vows.

Clark looks up startled then passes out. Lex swears and looks around the room. He looks out the window to see they are on the second story. He sees his car is only a few hundred feet away. He puts Clark on the floor and starts ripping the sheets. He ties them together and ties one end to the bed and the other to Clark. He grabs the tape from the video recorder. He drags Clark to the window and lowers him out of the window. As soon as Clark hits the ground he climbs down after him. He unties the sheets and picks up Clark. He rushes to his car and slips Clark into the passenger seat. He puts the car into neutral. He coasts out of the driveway and to the road, where he starts the car. He grabs his car phone and calls the police and tells them what has happened.

As Lex drives he realizes that Clark keeps going in-between unconsciousness. He pulls into his driveway and jumps out of the car. He drags Clark to the entrance of the castle. James is there to open the door.

James, I need hot water and bandages." Screams Lex. The others run into the hall as he screams. He tries to get Clark up the stairs. Jonathan immediately helps Lex to get Clark up the stairs. The lay Clark on Lex's bed. He runs into the bathroom and grabs a wet washcloth and starts to clean on Clark. The others rush into the room but when they see Clark the women leave.

James arrives a few minutes later with a basin full of warm soapy water. Lex cleans him up and dresses him in a set of his pajamas. He put a blanket over him and walks down to the game room. Everyone looks up anxiously when Lex walks in.

"He will be fine. He's a little dehydrated and bruised up. Give him plenty of liquids and keep him in bed at least for tonight. He should be awake later tonight or tomorrow." Lex says just as the detective arrives. He joins them in the game room. Lex gives him the video and leaves to stay with Clark.

While Lex is walking to his bedroom the others are watching the video. Lex pulls off his shoes and climbs onto the bed behind Clark. He pulls Clark close to him and smiles when Clark snuggles into him. He falls asleep shortly there after. Chloe, Lana, Pete and Jack went up to check on Clark. What they were met with was something they would never forget. Lex was holding Clark. Pete starts to walk into the room and Lex moves to cover more of Clark's body with his own. The girls giggle slightly and drag the boys out. They tell the Kents goodnight and leave. Jonathan and Martha walk up to check on Lex and Clark. They both smile when they see them. Martha grabs some paper and a pen from the desk and leaves a note for Lex. She kisses both boys on the cheek and her and her husband leave for home.

Lex starts to wake slowly. He realizes that he is holding someone. That brings him awake almost instantly and the memories flood into his mind. He sighs with relief to find that it wasn't all a dream and that Clark is safe again. He sits up and spots the note.

_Lex, _

_Jonathan and I have gone home to tend the farm. We'll be by this evening to see how you and Clark are. We can never thank you enough for saving our baby. _

_Martha Kent_

Lex smiles then takes a showers. When he comes back into his bedroom it's to find an awake Clark and smiles at him. Lex watches as Clark's face lights up with joy. Clark starts to get up but Lex motions for him to stay in bed. He puts some boxers on and sits beside Clark. He explains what has happened since he was kidnapped and that he would bring him breakfast in bed. Lex slips on some slacks and walks out of the room. He returns shortly with a tray of food and two police officers. He sets the tray in front of Clark.

"We need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Kent." States one of the officers. Clark nods his head and digs into the food. Lex sits beside him and sips on a cup of coffee.

"Do you know who kidnapped you and why?"

Clark swallows the food in his mouth and replies. "I didn't at first, but he revealed himself the second night I was there. It was Lionel Luthor. He told me he kidnapped me to teach Lex a lesson." 

Lex groans and Clark grabs his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Lex looks up to see Clark smiling at him and he returns the smile. One of the officer's cell phone rings and he answers it. A few minutes later he whispers into his partner's ear.

"Mr. Luthor, it would seem that your father didn't want to be taken to the station and got into a gun fight with the police. I will need you to come and identify the body. We will identify it by dental, DNA, and visual."

Lex nods his head. "I'll be down in a few hours." The officers nod and leave. Lex finishes getting dressed and leaves to get some work done and go to the police station.

He comes back that evening to enjoy dinner with Clark. Everyday for the next week Clark wakes up in Lex's arms. They share breakfast, then Lex goes to work, because he is now the owner of LuthorCorp. since his father's death. Clark would nap, have lunch, his friends would visit for a few hours and bring his homework, his parents would visit, he would have dinner with Lex and then they go to sleep. Lex hasn't brought up what was said between them.

Finally when Clark is allowed out of bed. He showers and gets dressed. He walks downstairs and into Lex's study. Lex is on the phone but smiles at him and motions for him to sit.

"What can I help you with, Clark?" ask Lex.

"I want to talk about what was said at your father's." He replies.

Lex pales but nods his head. They sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I love you!" they both blurt out at the same time. They look at each other and chuckle.

"Since when?" Asks Clark.

"Since you saved me from drowning, and you?" He replies.

"The same." Clark replies with a chuckle. They lapse into a more comfortable silence.

"I know that you have super strength and speed." Lex says in a rush. He looks to see that Clark is shocked. "I know that when the meteors fell that they changed you just like they did others."

"WWWhat?" He stutters. Lex laughs at the look on Clark's face.

"I've known for awhile now. I've known since you saved that bus two years ago. I also know that you wait outside of my gate for awhile until you come in. I've seen you run to the gate and stand there 'till it's time for you to be here."

"I didn't change change because of the meteors. I came down with the meteors," Clark replies quietly. The room is silent.

"You mean to tell me you are from another planet. I guess that's why you have more powers than the mutants. Are strength and speed your only powers?" Asks Lex.

Clark shakes his head and replies, "No, I'm bulletproof, have x-ray and heat vision, freezing breathe and sometimes I float."

Lex laughs and exclaims, "I did hit you with my car!" Clark nods and looks at Lex worriedly.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm not from Earth?" Clark asks.

"No!" is Lex's quick reply.

Clark looks even more shocked. Lex walks around the desk and kneels before Clark. He grabs his hands and looks into his eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Asks Clark.

"Well I would like to think that since we love each other, we can try and make this work." He gestures to himself then Clark. Clark nods and leans towards Lex. He puts his arms around Lex and their faces draw closer. They kiss gently at first then with growing passion. Each lost in their passion for the other.

Someone clears their throat and the two jump apart. The turn to see the Kents smiling at them. Martha rushes to her son while Jonathan walks towards Lex. He clasps a hand onto Lex's shoulder.

"I know that you love my son but if you ever hurt him I will kill you." He says in a soft but deadly voice. Lex nods and watches Clark as something his mother has said has amused him. He throws his head back in laughter, flashing perfect white teeth. 'He is so handsome.' Lex's heart thumps in his chest. He can't believe he is so lucky to love and be loved by someone as pure and perfect as Clark. He walks over with Jonathan and places his arm around Clark's waist. He smiles when Clark leans into his touch. The talk for a few minutes and are joined by Clark's four best friends.

They all enjoy a nice dinner and talk about little things, like homework and football. When suddenly James and the cook come in carrying a huge cake. Everyone stands and starts singing Happy Birthday to Clark. Clark blushes and blows the candles out. They eat cake and joke around. Soon they start giving Clark his gifts.

From Chloe and Pete he receives six tickets to his favorite band. From Lana and Jack he receives a collection of his favorite CDs and DVDs. From his parents he receives some new clothes and shoes. From Lex he receives the best gift of all. He opens the small box to find two sets of keys. The first is a set of keys to the truck still sitting in his garage, the second is a set of keys to all of Lex's homes. Clark hugs Lex.

Later that night after everyone has left Clark and Lex are sitting in the den cuddling on the couch. Clark is holding the smaller man in his arms. Lex looks up into Clark's face and kisses him.

"I was so worried when you were kidnapped. I thought I would die, then when you were raped. I couldn't get over the feelings of just wanting to kill whoever was doing that to you." Lex starts to cry softly. Clark tightens his hold and brushes the tears away.

"I would have felt the same way. The only reason I couldn't save myself was because everything in the room had a small peice of green kryptonite on it. I was so weak. I'm glad you were able to save me." Clark leans down and kisses Lex.

The two decide to take their relationship slow with everything that has just happened. Lex yawns and Clark chuckles. He picks Lex up and carries him to their bedroom, formally Lex's room, and they get ready for bed. They lay in bed content to hold each other. Lex turns to face his farmboy and caresses his face.

"I love you"

"I love you, too." They fall asleep secure in the knowledge that they will always have each other.


	2. Their First Time

Lex is lying in bed holding a sleeping Clark. 'It's hard to believe that a month has gone by since Clark and I declared are love to each other. So much as happened since then. We brought the spaceship to the mansion to try and figure out how to open it. Jonathan and I work on it for two days and Clark walks in one day and just opens it.'

_Flashback-----_

Jonathan and Lex are circling the space ship. Running their fingers over the line for the seal. They walk to the desk and look at the list of what they've tried.

_1.) key made from green Kryptonite _

2.) key made from steel

3.) crowbar

4.) different acids

5.) throw things at ship out of frustration

The two men look at the ship and sigh. Clark and Martha walk into the room and smile. They separate and go to their significant other and hug and kiss them.

"Are you two boys finished playing with your toy?" Martha asks with a laugh.

Both men give her a hard look. This causes Martha and Clark to bust out laughing. This just makes the two men mad.

"Well, if you think you can do better, why don't one of you try?" Jonathan asks in a huff. Lex agrees with him. Martha and Clark look at each other and circle the ship. Clark whisper something to his mother and she whispers something back, they both shrug and Clark puts his hand on the ship and says open in Kryptonian. The ship hisses as it opens.

Lex and Jonathan look at Clark in amazement.

"How did you do that?" asks Lex.

"Well we looked at the list and Clark figured it was worth a shot so he asked me what I thought and I agreed." answers a smug Martha. Lex and Jonathan nod and rush over to where Clark is pulling some things out of the ship. They look inside to see nothing but a red satiny pillow. Clark is sitting on the floor with some items in front of him. There is a small blue and red blanket, with the El family crest on it, and two long clear crystals.

Clark grabs the shorter of the two crystals and runs his hands over it. A white light shines from the crystal and the image of a beautiful black haired, green-eyes woman appears. She looks to be in her late twenties.

"Mom?" Asks Clark. She looks at him with such love.

"Yes, my sweet Kal-El. My name is Lara." She looks at the other three. Clark introduces her to the others.

"This is my parents Jonathan and Martha Kent." he points to his parents and she nods. "This is my mate Lex Luthor." He points to Lex and she smiles.

"I would like to thank you for caring for my son. I am also glad he has found someone to love him. This crystal posses some of my essence. We knew that our world was dying and I could not bear for my son to die. So Jor-El and I put him in a ship and sent it to Earth."

"How did your planet die and what is the other crystal?" Asks Lex. She looks sad for a moment but smiles for Clark.

"Our planet was once a beautiful planet made of green, red, blue and white crystals. The green and red were more abundant and deep within the core of the planet. They shifted and are volatile around each other. Put them next to each other and they explode. Large quantities got together and caused the planet to start dying and explode. "

"The other crystal is of Jor-El. I know that you think the image you've seen is your father but it's not. It's his twin brother, Sal-El. He wanted to leave the planet and take over another, but your father and his Council didn't agree. He was put into a cell few minutes before you were sent off."

"What do you mean his Council?" Asks Clark.

She laughs a tinkling laugh. "Didn't I mention that your father was the ruler of the planet? That means since you are the last from our planet you are the King of a dead race. I am sorry my son. The ship we sent you in was experimental. It could only be sent once and the coordinates were programmed in on a computer here. How old were you when you reached Earth?"

"He was almost five years old." answers Martha.

The image gasps. "He was only a few days old when we sent him off." Clark grabs the other crystal and starts the image of his father. He gasps when he sees him. He looks similar to the man that said he was his father but just a little. This man looked almost exactly like Clark in the face and build. His hair is dark blond and his eyes are a silver blue color. He sees the others and sees the hologram of his wife, and smiles a sad smile.

"I see that our son has lived. Did you explain everything to him?" He asks.

She nods her head.

"Son, we are happy that you have made a life for yourself. Do not listen to my brother, be kind. We can talk whenever you would like. These crystals will never die. I love you my son."

"I love you too, mother and father." Clark replies bowing his head. Lex sees the tears in his eyes and puts an arm around Clark's waist. The lights flicker as the images disappear. Jonathan picks up the crystals and blanket while Martha and Lex lead Clark to his and Lex's bedroom. They put him to bed while Jonathan puts the items in a drawer in the nightstand beside the bed.

_end flashback-----_

Clark's parents have talked several times since then. So has Clark. 'Hell, even I've talked to them a couple of times. They are such sweet people.'

Lex never noticed that his partners green eyes had opened and were looking at him. He hadn't even noticed when they had turned over and he was now being held by Clark.

He jumps when he feels lips kiss his neck. He turns to see his love smiling at him and looking very mischievous.

"Hey what are you doing awake? Don't you start school tomorrow?" He asks.

Clark nods but just starts kissing him. Lex responds. Clark is kissing him and putting every bit of his love and passion into it. Lex is returning it with the same amount of love and passion. Clark runs his hand up Lex's side and Lex moans and trembles from the passion. Lex pulls Clark closer. Clark turns so that Lex is laying on top of him. He runs his hands down Lex's back and sides. Lex starts to moan and lean into the touch.

Lex pulls away from Clark and starts kissing his throat and starts to make his way to his chest. He nips and blows on each nipple and listens as Clark moans and sighs in pleasure. He teases him for a few minutes and kisses his way down Clark's stomach. He kisses the head and engulfs him.

"Lex," Clark hisses in pleasure. He starts to moan and tremble in pleasure. Just before he's going to shoot his load Lex stops. He kisses his way back up Clark's body and kisses Clark fiercely. Clark returns the kiss.

"Take me Lex. Please, I need to feel you in me." Clark begs.

Lex stops teasing his nipple and looks at Clark.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you."

Clark nods and reaches for the lubricant. He hands it to Lex. Lex lubes up two fingers and gently eases them into Clark. Clark sighs.

"Please now, I need you in me now." He begs. Lex lubes himself up and eases into Clark. They both hiss. Lex from the tightness and Clark from the pleasure. Lex doesn't move when he hears Clark hiss. He looks at his lover to see the passion, lust and love written on his face and in his eyes. Clark nods. Lex starts to move gently and bends to kiss Clark. He wraps his fingers into Clark's hair and Clark grabs his hips.

They both moan in pleasure. Lex speeds up just a little and Clark mewls in pleasure. Lex moans from the sound. 'If he keeps making sounds like that I won't be able to last much longer.' Their moans get louder the closer to completion they are. Finally with a thrust they release and ride the waves of ecstasy together. Lex slumps to lie on Clark and kisses him. Clark responds.

"Did I hurt you?" Asks Lex.

Clark shakes his head and wraps his arms around Lex to hold him in place.

"I love you!" They say together. Lex cuddles into Clark's chest and they both fall asleep with smiles on their face and the knowledge that nothing will ever tear them apart.


	3. Kidnapped

Disclaimer - I don't own Smallville.

I would like to thank Ditzy 1978 for being my beta.

Clark and Lex are sitting in front of roaring fire. They look at each other and smile.

"Now aren't you glad we come up here instead of staying in Smallville?" Asks Clark.

"Yes, I'm also glad my mother bought this place." Lex replies looking around. They are sitting in the main room of a small rustic cabin. Oh don't get me wrong it may be small and rustic but it has every convenience known to man. They snuggle closer to each other when suddenly the door slams open and two men walk in. Clark grabs his head. Lex realizes that one or both of the men have green kryptonite on them.

The two men smile when they see Lex and one motions outside. A third man comes in dragging a beaten and handcuffed Bruce Wayne. He is pushed towards Lex and Clark. Lex grabs the man before he hits the floor and helps him to the couch.

"What have you done to him? What do you want?" Demands Lex.

The largest man steps forward and smacks Lex. Clark groans and tries to stand. He stumbles and hits his head on the hearth. Lex rushes over, blood trickling from his mouth and picks up Clark. He places him back in the chair.

"We want five million dollars from both of you?" States the largest man. Two of the men go into the kitchen while the smallest stays and guards them. He points a huge automatic rifle at them. Lex crawls over to Bruce.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"I was coming home from a benefit dinner when these thugs hit my car and dragged me here. What's wrong with Clark?" He asks worried. Bruce has been friends with Lex for years and since Lex was now with Clark he knew Clark.

"One if not all three of those men have green kryptonite on them. You know he's allergic to it?" Lex states loud enough for the three men to hear. The first two come back from the kitchen and the largest laughs.

"We know that. Why do you think we each have a necklace and ring with it in them. He is our insurance policy. We've been watching you three for the last couple of months, that was the only thing we could figure to be both of your weaknesses." The three men laugh.

Lex snarls. "How are we going to do this? Do we even get to know your names?"

The smallest man answers first. "My name is Paul. His name is Patrick," he points to the largest guy, "and his name is Ralph."

"You two are going to call your banks Monday, (it's Saturday night) and tell them to deposit five million dollars into a Swiss bank account. Which I will give you right before you call. Any more questions?" Asks Patrick.

"Yes, where are we all going to sleep? There is only one bedroom in this cabin." Asks Lex.

"Us three will be taking shifts using the bedroom." States Ralph pointing to his friends, "You three will sleep right here. Now go on to bed Paul, one of us will get you up in a few hours."

Paul nods and makes his way into the bedroom and closes the door. Lex crawls back to Clark and pulls him out of the chair and sits down in the chair with Clark in his lap. He dozes off. Bruce stretches out on the couch and falls to sleep. The only sounds in the room are the crackle of the fire and Bruce's light snores.

Clark wakes up the next morning to hear shouting. He opens his eyes just in time to see Paul slash at Lex with a knife. Blood starts pouring from a wound on Lex's stomach. Clark gasps and falls to the floor. He crawls to where Lex has fallen and takes off his shirt. He puts pressure on the wound and he and Bruce glare at Paul. Patrick and Ralph storm into the room.

"What happened?" Bellows Ralph.

"I told him to fix me something to eat and he said he wasn't leaving his boyfriend alone with him sick. I told him he would do what I said or I'd have some fun with his pretty boyfriend. He lunged at me and I slashed at him with my knife." Paul replies. Patrick backhands him.

"You knew he wouldn't leave his boyfriend. Why did you do something so stupid?" He bellows.

Clark realizes that even though the blood has quit flowing Lex has lost a lot of blood. His face pales. He looks at Ralph.

"I'm going to be sick. I need to go to the bathroom." He says. Ralph nods and helps him up. He escorts Clark to the bathroom and shuts the door. Clark squats down and pull his parents crystals from the cabinet under the sink. He projects mini images of his parents.

"Kal-El, what's wrong?" Asks his mother.

He explains what has happened. His parents gasp. His father speaks.

"You'll have to make him a hybrid."

"What? How?" Asks Clark.

"You'll have to give him some of your blood. You know a blood transfusion. It's the only way." his mother replies.

"It will give him the same powers and weaknesses as you, just to a lesser extent. It shouldn't change his appearance." His father replies.

"I better go. I love you both." Clark turns off the holograms and flushes the toilet. He stumbles to the door and Ralph catches him. He's lead back into the living room and placed beside Lex.

"I need to go to the bedroom. He's lost a lot of blood. I'm his blood type. There are some medical supplies in there maybe there will be a way for me to give him my blood. If he dies you won't get the money."

Ralph nods and leads Clark into the bedroom. He sits on the bed while Clark pulls a small chest out of the closet. He taps a board on the wall of the closet and it opens. He pushes the button that is revealed. Only he and Lex knew that a silent alarm had been set for just this type of emergency. The board slide back over and Clark pulls out a T-shirt. He shrugs the shirt on and kneels in front of the chest and opens it. He starts pulling out items that will be useful. Bandages, alcohol, ointment, and tape. At the bottom of the chest he finds an empty blood bag with line and needle attached. He pulls the line from the bag and searches for another needle. He finds one and attaches it crudely to the end pulled from the bag. He grabs a shirt for Lex.

They go back into the living room and Clark first takes care of the wound then inserts the needles into his and Lex's arms. He sits on the couch and watches as the blood flows into Lex's body. He can feel his own blood replenish itself as it leaves. They watch as color starts to bloom in Lex's waxen cheeks. He opens his eyes to see the blood flowing from into his body from Clark's. He looks at Clark and his eyes are asking questions and Clark's promise answers. He sighs and they pull the needles out at the same time. He stumbles and Clark tries to catch him. They stumble to the ground and Clark holds onto him. Lex caresses Clark's cheek. Clark helps him put on the buttoned shirt he grabbed for him.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I remembered we had the medical chest in the closet and found everything we would need. I talked to the bio units and they told me I had the same blood type as you before the trip. I'm glad they weren't **silent** about that or I would have been more **alarmed**." Clark states emphasizing the words silent and alarmed.

Lex nods his head as does Bruce. Clark turns to Bruce and starts to care for his wounds. The three kidnappers have gone into the kitchen but have left the door open to listen in. Clark realizes that as long as the kidnappers aren't in the same room he doesn't feel as sick or dizzy. His head starts to pound when just one is in the room. He helps Lex to the other couch and makes him lay down. He also makes Bruce lay down.

Patrick walks into the room and drags Clark into the kitchen. The pain intensifies in his head and he starts to feel weak.

"Make some food." Hisses Ralph. Clark starts pulling things blindly from the refrigerator and places them on the counter. He makes a salad and grills some steaks. He places three plates on the table and takes three plates into the living room. He hands the others their food and they eat in silence.

Clark grabs the plates and walks back into the kitchen and does the dishes. He walks back into the living room and sits with Lex. They sit on the couch with Bruce.

"What will happen since you gave me your blood? Won't I get sick like the ones that were given that serum made from your blood?" Asks Lex.

"Well, you'll have some of my abilities to a lesser degree and the same reaction to green kryptonite. Since you received my blood straight from me and not mixed with other chemicals it's fine. Jor-El and Lara told me it would be okay." Replies Clark.

"Why did you give him your blood?" inquires Bruce.

"He had already lost too much blood. I knew that yours was different and I didn't think the kidnappers would agree so I had to give him mine. I couldn't and wouldn't let him die." Clark finishes with a whisper. He clutches the smaller man to him more tightly. Lex chuckles and snuggles into the arms content. The three men walk back in from the kitchen and sit on the couch opposite the hostages. Clark rubs Lex's head and talks to Bruce about business. Lex is lulled to sleep by Clark's soothing touch.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Bruce says aloud. Ralph grunts and pulls Bruce to his feet and pushes him towards the bathroom. They are only gone a few minutes when Paul speaks.

"What do you see in Lex Luthor? If he's anything like his father than he's good for nothing."

Clark snarls, "Lex is an honorable man. He is nothing like that scum that was his father. He has turned Luthor Corp. around and made it respectable. Why do you think him and Bruce partnered on a couple of things." He says in a deadly voice.

Patrick just keeps looking at Lex. Clark doesn't like the look and clutches Lex closer to him. Lex moans and snuggles closer but doesn't wake up. Paul and Patrick laugh. Bruce and Ralph come back into the room and take off Bruce's handcuffs. He makes his way to the couch and sits beside Clark.

"I'm hungry. Make Kent make dinner." Whines Paul.

Patrick and Ralph look at him and nod. They make to grab Clark and he hands Lex to Bruce. Lex wakes up and looks up in time to see the two grab a hold of Clark and start dragging him out of the room. He starts to get up when Bruce leans down.

"They are only taking him to the kitchen. The small one is hungry so Clark is cooking. We need to figure a way out of here." Whispers Bruce.

"What are you whispering to him?" Shouts Paul.

"I was just telling him where Clark was going." He replies. Patrick comes back into the room and looks from Bruce to Paul. He walks over and talks to Paul. He nods and walks back into the kitchen. Clark returns to the living room thirty minutes later with three plates of food. He hands one to Bruce, one to Lex and keeps the other. When Paul sees Clark he rushes into the kitchen to eat. Lex looks at the plate to see that Clark has made his favorites of Chicken Parmesan with rigatoni, green beans, and dinner rolls. He walks back into the kitchen and returns with three bottles of water. He hands them out and sits to eat.

When the others come back into the room they each grab a different hostage. Paul takes Clark and handcuffs him to the rail on the stairs. Ralph handcuffs Lex to the banister away from Clark. The two can't even see each other. Patrick handcuffs Bruce to the chair that he was sitting in and sits back down in it.

Paul goes to bed and leaves the other two to watch the prisoners. They switch a few hours later. As dawn starts to approach Ralph walks down the stairs and uncuffs Clark. He pulls him up, waking him up, and drags him into the kitchen. Clark makes pancakes and cuts up fresh fruit.

Just as he is placing the last plate on the table the front door burst open and a team of F.B.I. and S.W.A.T. swarm into the room. Paul and Patrick each drop their weapons but Ralph grabs Clark and places a Colt .45 against his temple. Clark is dragged to the living room.

"If you shoot me I will kill him." Ralph shouts. The officers keep their weapons trained on him and he watches as Patrick and Paul are dragged off. Unknown to Ralph is that an officer is making his way to the kitchen door. The officer sneaks in and sets his sight on Ralph. He pulls the trigger. There is a huge bang and Ralph is pushed forward. His finger instinctively pulls the trigger.

Clark hears the click and whoosh of the bullet leaving the gun and pitches forward. The bullet just barely misses him and lodges into the wall. Ralph falls to the floor with a bullet that passed through his heart. Two officers rush upstairs while another rushes towards Clark. Clark is led to a couch and seated. A few minutes later Lex rushes down the stairs and over to Clark. He pulls the larger man into a hug and starts to sob.

"I thought you had been killed. I'm so glad you're alright." Clark holds the smaller man to him and comforts him. Bruce walks down and claps Clark on the shoulder. A few minutes later Martha and Jonathan rush into the cabin. Martha seeing that the three are okay rushes to Lex and Clark and flings her arms around them. She is hysterical. The two men have to sit back on the couch with her in between them.

"I was so worried. What would I have done if either of my two boys had been hurt?" She just starts to cry harder. They hug her close and Jonathan places a hand on each of their shoulders and gives a gentle squeeze. Bruce, Lex, and Clark shared a look, when Martha was talking, over her head. Jonathan didn't miss the look. Lex looks up at Jonathan and the older man's eyes ask questions and Lex's promise answers later.

They are interviewed and Bruce leaves. He is going to helicopter home. Clark and Martha go to pack while Lex answers Jonathan's questions.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"I did. Clark had to give me some of his blood."

Jonathan gasps. "What will that do to you?"

"It will make Lex a hybrid. He won't change his appearance but he will gain my powers, just to a lesser extent. We'll have to talk to Jor-El and Lara to find out exactly." Clark replies before Lex, as he and his mother walk down the stairs.

ckLLckLL

That evening after Clark and Lex make love they lay in bed cuddling and talking.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt." Whispers Lex. "It brought back memories of when you were kidnapped."

Clark pulls the smaller man closer and kisses his forehead. "I was upset you were going to die from that cut. It was deep and you lost a lot of blood. Tomorrow when we decide to leave the bed we'll see what powers you got." Lex snuggles closer to Clark and the two fall asleep.


	4. Christmas

disclaimer : I don't own Smallville.

I would like to thank my beta Ditzy 1978 for doing such a great job.

ckLLckLLckLL

"I still can't believe that this will be the first Christmas, since Lex and I got together." Proclaims Clark as he sits back at the table to join his mother. She pats his hand and smiles.

"So, how is school going?" Martha asks.

"It's good. I'm glad I let Lex talk me into those photography classes. The professor says I've got one of the best eyes for colors he's ever seen."

Martha chuckles, "That's wonderful. Your father and I couldn't be anymore proud of you." She smirks and asks, "Have you finished your Christmas shopping?"

Clark grins and knows this is his mother's way of asking if he's bought Lex anything for Christmas.

"Are you wanting to go with me? The only person I have left to buy for is Lex." He says with chuckle.

"Where is Lex?"

"He's trying to finish his last few meetings till after New Year's. So why don't you come with me to Metropolis and you can help me buy an outfit for the Christmas party?"

Martha nods and writes a note to Jonathan letting him know where she is and that she'll bring home dinner. They jump into Lex's BMW and make their way to Metropolis. Just after they leave the driveway it hits Clark on what to get Lex.

"Has, Lex told you of his new art pieces?"

"Oh yes, he's bought several photographs and paintings by a man that calls himself ' Musha Tenshi ' which means warrior angel. The pictures are the hottest things all over the world." She replies.

Clark nods and they talk of small things until they hit the mall in Metropolis. They wander the mall for about an hour when they split up. Martha to pick up a gift for Jonathan and Clark to pick up his gift for Lex. He walks into a store and orders everything he's going to need. He tells them to deliver the packages to his dorm room at the college. He meets his mother fifteen minutes later at the food court. He grabs her bags and they leave the mall to go and pick up dinner for Jonathan.

Martha decides to get Chinese. They are quiet on the ride back to the Kent farm. Clark carries in his mother's bags and kisses her cheek. He pats his father's back and starts for the door. His father stops him.

"Why don't you and Lex come by tomorrow for Sunday dinner? It'll be good to have both of our boys home for dinner." Martha smiles when she hears Jonathan say that. Clark grins and nods his head. He gets into the BMW and makes his way back to Lex's castle. He parks in the garage and grabs his bags. He puts the bags into his and Lex's bedroom and makes his way to the library.

He finds Lex on the phone. Lex looks up and sees him. He smiles and waves Clark over. Clark sits down in front of the desk and smiles.

"Yes, the contracts will be drawn up by then. Yes, Merry Christmas to you too." He hangs up the phone and looks at Clark. "How did it go at your parents?"

"Dad's, invited us to Sunday dinner. I also picked up my outfit for the Christmas party." Lex looks at him expectantly, "and you'll see it when everyone else does." He smirks when Lex starts to pout. He stands and grabs Lex's hand. He pulls him towards the stairs and to their room. He closes the door softly behind them.

He pulls Lex close and starts kissing the back of his neck while he reaches around and starts unbuttoning Lex's shirt. Lex turns and kisses Clark possessively. They quickly undress and make their way to the bed. They make love for hours and fall asleep in each other's arms.

ckLLckLL

Lex knocks on the Kent's door. Martha answers the door.

"Imagine you knocking like a stranger. She pulls the two into the house and hugs them both. They follow her into the kitchen and are greeted by Jonathan. Clark helps Martha put all of the food on the table and they say grace. Everyone is quiet for a few minutes till Lex speaks up.

"This is really good, Martha. Are you guys still going to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with us at the castle?"

"Yes, we will be there after chores on the 23rd." Answers Jonathan.

"I'll come and help." Starts Clark but he's interrupted by Lex, "We'll both come and help you that way you should have them all done by noon and we'll help the two days you are here."

Jonathan nods. They each remember when they found out what Lex's abilities are.

_flashback---_

Lex and Clark wake up the morning after the kidnapping and shower. They dress to go running and Clark takes off to go the farm. He arrives a few seconds before Lex. Lex is grinning.

"Well, I can see that you got my speed, you're not much slower than me. Let's see about strength." Lex nods and they make their way to the barn. Clark picks up the tractor with one hand and tosses it to Lex. He catches it but strains a little to hold it up. Lex places the tractor back on the ground.

"Well you got some super strength, let's try heat vision then x-ray and we'll go let my parents we're here."

Clark sets up a dummy in the field and explains to Lex how and why he first started. Lex concentrates for a few minutes but nothing happens. He turns to look at Clark and focuses on seeing underneath his clothes. His vision blurs and he can see that Clark has no underwear on. He shakes his head and looks up into Clark's eyes.

"I don't think I have the heat vision and the most I could do with the x-ray was see that you don't have any underwear on. Since we know that I can fly I guess the only ability left is the freezing breathe." Lex states. He watches as Clark catches the dummy on fire and motions for Lex to put it out. Lex pulls in a deep breathe and blows. The fire goes out but the dummy is still smoking. So that answered his question his breathe isn't as cold as Clark's.

_end flashback_

They each come out of their thoughts and Martha and Clark start clearing away the dishes. Martha makes some coffee while Clark grabs plates and knives for the chocolate cake his mom has made. They take everything to the table and sit in silence while everyone enjoys the comfortable silence.

"I now see why Clark ate so much. I now eat almost as much as him." Lex says with a smile and laugh. The others laugh.

"Have you heard about Musha Tenshi's new exhibit? It's opening at the Metropolis Museum on Dec. 27th.?" Asks Martha.

Lex nods his head. "I've been trying to get tickets to go and see it, but they are all sold out. I can't even get someone to sell me their tickets."

Everyone laughs and Jonathan speaks up, "So not even the great Luthor name will get them for you?" He laughs as he says this and the others know he is just teasing. The others start talking about the farm, but Clark sits quietly in his chair eating his cake. Lex notices he's gone quiet and asks, "Is something the matter Clark?"

This makes Martha and Jonathan stop talking and look toward their son. Clark reaches behind him and pulls an envelope out of his coat pocket and hands it to Lex. Lex looks at him quizzically where Clark motions for him to open the envelope. Lex opens it and pulls out four V.I.P. tickets to the Musha Tenshi exhibit. He gasps and shows the tickets to the others.

"Where did you get these tickets, Clark?" He asks.

"Someone I go to school with is close to the artist and arranged for these tickets. I figured we could take my parents." He replies. Lex is speechless he jumps up and hugs Clark.

Clark and Lex leave shortly after that, with promises to meet in a few days to buy the appropriate clothing for the event.

ckLLckLL

Lex, Clark, Martha and Jonathan decided to buy clothes for the exhibition. The men go to buy tuxedos while Martha waits. They each pick a different color for their bow tie, Clark - green, Jonathan - red, and Lex - silver blue. They pay and leave to pick out a dress for Martha. Lex takes Jonathan to pick out shoes while Clark helps his mother. They look through the racks until Martha finds the perfect black dress. It's a very modest, simple black dress that flairs away from her hips to fall to her knees. She picks out a pair of black pumps and Clark pays for the items. They meet the others in the hall and go home.

ckLLckLL

"I can't believe it's finally Christmas Eve." Declares Chloe. She looks around and notices that everyone else nods their head. She sees that Lana and her fiance Jack are sitting on the love seat, Martha, Jonathan, and Lex are sitting on the couch and her and Pete are sitting on the chairs.

"What could be taking so long to put on his annual red and green flannel shirt?" Ask Pete. Everyone laughs and turns away from the door.

"If I catch him wearing flannel, I'll..."

"You'll what?" asks Clark interrupting Lex mid sentence. They turn and gasp when they see Clark. He's wearing a pair of deep green almost black leather pants and a green wife beater under an unbuttoned forest green silk shirt. He's also barefoot. He grins at their shocked looks. He walks over and lightly kisses Lex on the lips and that seems to be what shakes everyone from their stupors. Lex puts his arms around Clark's neck and reaches up to kiss him. He kisses him with all the love and passion in him. They break apart a few minutes later to see everyone is shocked. Clark blushes a deep red. Everyone laughs and makes their way to dinner.

They are just starting dessert when Chloe decides to broach the subject of Clark's clothes because all thru the meal everyone just made small talk. "Why aren't you wearing your usual flannel?"

Everyone gets quiet and looks between Clark and Chloe with questions in their eyes. Clark sits there for a few minutes as if contemplating the question. He starts to laugh. He grabs his plate and walks out of the door. Everyone is so shocked no one moves, and then suddenly everyone gets up and rushes to find him, leaving their dessert to be forgotten. They find him in the game room watching the movie 'A Christmas Story'. Lex grabs the remote and turns the movie off. Clark turns to see the others standing behind him and laughs again. He motions for the others to sit.

Lex and his parents join him on the couch, Chloe and Pete sit on the love seat while Lana and Jack sit in the chairs. He looks at each one and can see that they are waiting for his answer.

"I'll answer your question when Lex answers mine. You'll what?"

Lex mumbles something to low for the others to hear but Clark hears him just fine and busts our laughing. Everyone looks confused.

"What did he say?" asks Jonathan.

Lex's face starts to blush and Clark laughs even harder. "He said 'he would have stripped me to my underwear because he's tired of flannel." Lex blushes even harder as everyone laughs.

"I decided to wear this because Lex has told me a million times he's tired of me wearing flannel or T-shirts. I wanted to surprise Lex."

Everyone nods their heads. Everyone walks over to the tree and sits on the floor. Everyone starts to exchange gifts, they are just going to wait until tomorrow to give to their parents and significant other.

Lex gets a new tie from Pete, new cufflinks from Chloe and Lana, and a new money clip from Jack.

Clark gets a new pair of boots from Pete, cufflinks from Chloe and Lana and a few ties from Jack.

Martha gets a sweater from Pete, a matching skirt from Chloe and a very expensive pair of leather boots from Lana and Jack.

Jonathan received a new leather jacket from Chloe and Pete and a very expensive pair of boots from Lana and Jack.

The four friends each receive new cars from Lex and Clark. From the older Kents; Lana receives a beautiful dress and matching shoes, Chloe receives a new camera, Pete and Jack both receive new jackets. Everyone gushes over their gifts.

A few hours later only Lex, Clark, and his parents are left. They realize it's already two in the morning and make their way upstairs to bed. They say good night at the top of the stairs and part ways. A few minutes later Clark and Lex are in bed snuggling. Clark starts nuzzling Lex's neck.

"What do you want tomorrow for Christmas, and don't say that anything I get will be fine? I want to know what the one thing you couldn't get that you hope to receive tomorrow." Whispers Clark as he lightly kiss Lex's ear.

Lex breathes in a shaky breathe, before he speaks. "I tried to get the painting and picture called "Lilies" by Musha Tenshi, but it wasn't for sell. I told the man at the gallery I would pay anything for it and he went to make a phone call. He returned a few minutes later to say that the painting was not for sale, that it was only on display for a short time because it had been painted for someone special in the artist life."

He draws in another shaky breathe and continues, "I wanted the picture because lilies were my mother's favorite flower."

Clark draws him close and rubs small circles on the smaller man's back. A few minutes later Clark can feel and hear the steady even breathing of his love asleep. He grins and lets sleep overtake him.

ckLLckLL

The next morning Clark wakes up to the feeling of a warm body holding him from behind and he grins. He looks at the alarm clock to see it's almost ten in the morning. Lex nuzzles Clark's neck and moans slightly. Clark smiles and grinds his rear into Lex's groin. Lex groans louder and starts kissing Clark's neck and back. Clark grins even wider and rolls over and is surprised when Lex doesn't wake up. He starts to nibble of Lex's ear and whispers, "Time to get up, we still have to go to the farm and do a few chores before we can eat and open gifts." He reaches down at the same time and starts teasing Lex.

Lex's eyes fly open and he gasps. He leans into Clark and starts kissing him possessively.

Thirty minutes later the two men are getting showered and dressed. They go to the farm and return fifteen minutes later. They meet Martha and Jonathan in the morning room for brunch. They make small talk as they eat. The men gushing over the wonderful food that Martha's made since Lex gave his staff the week off with pay for the holidays. They make their way shortly after that to the game room to exchange gifts.

Martha and Jonathan each hand a package to Clark and Lex and receive one from Clark and Lex. All four gasp.

Lex opens his box to find all kinds of pictures of his mother. He was shocked since his father had destroyed everyone they had after she died. He looks to the Kents and asks, "How?" The tears just roll unnoticed down his cheeks.

"We contacted everyone that knew your mother and asked them for any picture they had." Replies Jonathan. Lex gets up and hugs both and returns to his seat to see what Clark received and what they thought of their gifts.

Clark opens his package to find the key to his ship, and a few items like the necklace from the cave in the box. He looks to his parents for answers.

"When we talked to our father he told us of a few things he left for you here, we hunted for them and found them. The largest item is a holographic photo album, it will show pictures that were stored in it. It contains photos of your home world. The others are like the necklace and contain memories that your mother and father both had." Martha says. Clark nods and starts to weep quietly. He rushes to his parents and cries into his mother's lap, while his father rubs his back. Lex smile he knows that Clark has always wondered of his home world and family, the crystals of his parents help but this will give him a feeling of their world.

Clark returns to his seat next to Lex and smiles and watches as his parents open their gifts. Martha and Jonathan gasp when they open their boxes. Martha gasps when she pulls out a picture of a kitchen and looks at her two boys. Clark and Lex smile.

"We went into together and decided to have your kitchen remodeled and updated so that you can make your desserts easier." Lex remarks smiling at the woman who has become a second mother to him. She has tears in her eyes and hugs the two boys to her. She than leans over towards her husband and watches for his reaction to his gift.

Jonathan open his gift to find a key ring with several keys attached. He looks at the two younger men.

"The keys are for your new tractor, truck and other new update farm equipment." Clark says with a smirk. Jonathan is shocked for a moment and gives the boys a watery smile and hugs them. The four take a few minutes to calm down before they exchange gifts between the two couples. Martha is the first to open her small box from Jonathan and gasps when she finds a diamond ring. Jonathan takes the ring and slides it up Martha's ring finger and he asks.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

"Yes!" She cries and kisses him. Clark and Lex exchange looks and smile. They grab each others hands and sigh. Jonathan opens his gift next to find his parents wedding rings and his father's old pocket watch. He looks at Martha with questions and tears in his eyes.

"Where did you find these? I've been trying to find them for years." He asks with a voice full of sadness.

"I had Clark and Lex help me look for them last week and we found them in a small cardboard box in the attic. I tried for a few weeks before that to find them." she replies with a smile. He hugs and kisses her. They look to Clark and Lex to see what they bought each other.

Clark opens his gift to find a set of keys. He looks to Lex and Lex motions for the others to follow him. The walk out to the garage and Lex motions to the new Porsche Cayenne S SUV. It's fully loaded with a leather interior. Lex motions for you to open the trunk and you do to find a brand new camera and everything you'll need to develop the film. Clark laughs and hugs Lex. They all grab things from the trunk and carry them into the castle and back into the game room.

"I've even set up a room for you to use as a dark room." Lex replies which gets him another hug. They sit back down and watch as Lex opens the small box. He gasps and looks to Clark with tears in his eyes.

"How did you get this?" He asks incredulously. He pulls the framed photo of lilies out and shows it to everyone.

"You said that the painting wasn't for sale because the artist painted it someone special. I know someone that knows the artist and they asked for him to take that photo and paint that picture for you." Clark replies with a smile. Lex slams into Clark and sobs into his shoulder, he can't believe he is so fortunate to have these people in his life. He just keeps repeating thank you over and over into Clark's shoulder. As soon as Lex calms down Clark hands him the unwrapped painting.

Lex shows the shows the painting to the Kents and they gasp. The painting looks like an exact copy of the photo. It looks like you could just reach out and touch one of the lilies sitting in the vase. Martha is the first to speak.

"The artist must be very talented. I've never seen a painting look so lifelike." She almost whispers in awe. Jonathan shakes his head in agreement.

"That's why his work is so wanted." Replies Lex. All the while Clark is nodding and agreeing to everything being said. They sit there on the floor and chat for a hour before going to their rooms to change for dinner.

That night after dinner Lex decides to thank Clark more appropriately and they make love into the night.

ckLLckLL

Finally it time for the exhibition. Martha and Jonathan are going to stay at the castle till the next day. Clark calls in a hair dresser and make-up artist to do his mother's make-up. The three men are waiting in the game room for Martha when the door opens and she walks in. They all gasp. She is wearing the black dress, her make-up is light and her hair is swept up into a French twist with small curls framing her face. Jonathan rushes to her side and kisses her lightly. The leave shortly after that for the exhibition.

They arrive at the gallery twenty minutes till seven, which is when the doors are to open. Lex leads the Kents to the front of the line and show the man at the door their tickets. The four are ushered in the door. They see that there are only a few people there and start to talk amongst themselves.

"I heard in class right before the start of the holidays that the artist is going to unveil to paintings and pictures that no one knows is about." States Clark. The others' shake their head that they didn't know that. The owner of the gallery walks over.

"Hi, are any of you Clark Kent?" He asks.

"I am." Replies Clark. The owner smiles and hands Clark a small piece of paper. The paper says for him to call Sal when he gets to the gallery.

"Who is Sal?" Asks a jealous sounding Lex. Clark snickers before he says, "Sally is the one who got me the tickets. She must have found out something on the Musha Tenshi for me. She's a lot like Chloe that she can out just about anything on someone. I'm going to go and call her."

Clark walks to the owner and talks to him for a second before he is shown out of the room. He returns a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Asks his father.

"Sal, said she would be here at nine tonight to introduce Musha Tenshi." He replies. Lex gasps. He is finally going to get to meet the person that paints and takes the photos he loves. The doors open and the rooms start to fill with people. Clark and Lex start to take his parents around and mingle.

An older, red haired woman approaches Clark about fifteen minutes to nine. Lex raises his eyebrow. The woman looks to be in her early fifties. She kisses both of Clark's cheeks and introduces everyone to her husband, Stan. At nine Sal turns to Clark.

"Come with me, Musha Tenshi wants the person who bought Lilies to come and help unveil the two new paintings and photos." She says with a huge smile on her lips and in her eyes. Clark nods and kisses Lex on the cheek. They disappear into the crowd. Lex ushers the Kents to the front and they watch as Sal walks onto the stage from behind a huge curtain and talks into the microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. I am Sally Thornton, the manager for Musha Tenshi. Tonight besides the paintings and photos displayed tonight the artist has two pieces that he is going to unveil. I'll let him tell you about them. Here he is Musha Tenshi."

A man in a tux with a red mask around his eyes walk onto the stage and starts to talk.

"Thank you, Sal. I would also like to thank everyone for coming tonight. The two paintings that are to be revealed are close to my heart. They will soon be hanging in my home." He pulls a remote from his pocket and the curtains fall. The audience gasps. The first painting and photo are of a sleeping Lex. There is a fine layer of sweat over his body and he is tangled in the silk sheets on the bed. The expression on his face is one of peace, love and happiness.

The second is a picture Martha, Jonathan, and Lex talking in front of a fire. Lex and Jonathan are each holding a long clear crystal in one of their hands. The pictures talk of love and family. The man on the stage removes his mask and everyone gasps, because before them stands Clark Kent. Lex rushes to the stage and hugs Clark.

"Why didn't you tell me? That's how you got the pictures for Christmas and the invitations?" He asks.

"Yes, once my teacher saw how good I was at photography he put me in the advanced classes. I was walking by the art department with a photo I had taken of the ocean and decided to try and paint it. An hour later the painting was finished and the man over the art department walked in. He saw the painting and contacted Sal. She had me do a few more paintings and I came up with the name and then she set up my first show. It was such a success that I have to do a couple paintings a day."

He takes a breathe before he continues. "I remembered you said that your mother loved lilies and that gave me the idea. The picture of you and my parents was taken a week after we got the crystals of my real parents. The picture of you in bed was the first night we made love. I woke up to go get something to drink and when I came back that is how you looked. I grabbed my digital camera and shot the photo. You aren't mad at me are you?"

Lex leans into Clark and kisses him. "Does that answer your question?" Clark sighs and kisses Lex again with the knowledge that everything is fine between them.

ckLLckLLckLL

The next one shot will be when Clark becomes Superman but does Lex also get a superhero alter-ego? That question will be answered in the next chapter.


End file.
